Messenger RNA therapy is becoming an increasingly important approach for the treatment of a variety of diseases. Messenger RNA therapy involves administration of messenger RNA (mRNA) into a patient in need of the therapy and production of the protein encoded by the mRNA within the patient body. Thus, there is a great need for large scale production of highly pure and safe mRNA product suitable for therapeutic use.